


Currying Favour

by Ladderofyears



Series: A Drabble A Day [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Curry, Eating, Innocent Draco, M/M, Naughty Harry Potter, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco and Harry go out for curry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Drabble A Day [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664
Comments: 5
Kudos: 98





	Currying Favour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [a_reader_and_writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_reader_and_writer/gifts).



> Word of the day: _Curry._ Dish prepared in an Indian-style sauce of strong spices. A Phaal is a British Asian curry made with chilli peppers, tomatoes and ginger. It is reportedly very hot!

“Now you say this isn’t too spicy?” Draco asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. 

Harry took a swallow of beer and gave Draco the most innocent of expressions. “Phaal is the perfect beginner’s curry, love. I assure you’ll only need one mouthful and you’ll be hooked forever.” 

Proving his point, Harry took a big forkful and ate it with ease. 

Draco took a big forkful and nearly passed out. “ _Salazar_ ,” he cried, once he’d recovered. “How ever can you _possibly_ manage to eat that?”

Harry smiled enigmatically. After all Draco didn’t have to know about his mouth cooling charm, did he?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxx


End file.
